


Cabin Fever

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadman, bomb experts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderful thanks to meeshy and evil_moopie for the read through. And a special ty to evil_moopie for the title suggestion.

Vala rolled over, the sweat beaded on her skin. This day had gone from bad to better in a most decidedly unexpected way.

Generally, Vala found trips on any of the SGC ships to be boring. This had been anything but.

Naquadah bombs weren't a common find, no matter which galaxy you were in. Finding one in the Pegasus Galaxy had been particularly surprising. There were few people with experience disarming them so the Daedalus had been commissioned and Vala and Laura Cadman had been sent to examine it and see what could be done.

The two had hit it off and made quick work of the task. The adrenaline rush they'd been left with hadn't been quite so easy to deal with.

Upon arriving back on the Daedalus they'd gone for a run and then hit the showers. After both of them had finished they still felt too keyed up for their own good -- or anyone else's for that matter. When Laura had suggested heading to her quarters for some good old contraband liquor, Vala had known this was her kind of woman.

The tequila was warm against her throat as she'd swallowed, the taste smoother than Vala had expected. She'd had so little time to experiment with imbibing in this planet's liquor.

The warmth made her feel comfortable, almost snuggly, more relaxed and at home then she'd felt in ages. She vowed that the next time her and Sam got together for a 'girls night' she would simply have to introduce the over-worked colonel to this, rather than the wine she seemed to prefer.

Laura had laughed at that, making Vala swear to not reveal the details of her introduction to tequila to a superior officer. Laura's laughter brought a smile to Vala's face and she was too comfortable to even think about quelching the urge to lean over and kiss her new friend.

At first, Laura tensed considerably, her hands planted flat against Vala's shoulders exerting light pressure but not enough to truly push Vala away.

Vala nipped gently at Laura's lower lip, requesting entrance to her mouth and Laura relaxed, her hand gripping Vala by the neck and holding her to her.

The next few minutes were a flurry of repositioning, removing clothing, and finally moving to the bedroom. Whether it was the alcohol or built-up adrenaline from the afternoon leading to this frenzied session Vala couldn't tell. She also, most definitely, did not care.

The feel of Laura's lips trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses across her body, her hands in her hair, caressing her skin, and seemingly everywhere all at once.

Vala felt like she was floating, her body responding to stimuli before her brain had a chance to register it. Her hands moving of their own accord; wandering, caressing, learning the curves of Laura's body.

Her climax overwhelmed her rather quickly, Laura's skilled fingers easily bringing her to the precipice and beyond. Determined to return the favor just as vigorously, Vala flipped them, latching her lips onto Laura's breast while her fingers diligently set about their task.

Now, as she flopped onto her back, Vala felt the first edges of nervousness flutter across her stomach. The humans of Earth seemed to place different standards and values on sexual relationships than Vala was accustomed to. Especially when it came to same sex relationships.

"Well, that was unexpected..." Laura sighed, somewhat nervously.

Vala propped herself up on an elbow, her own courage bolstered by the other woman's apparent unease. "Really? For me... not so much."

Laura turned her flushed face toward Vala and smiled. "Yeah, I guess after getting stuck inside someone else's body not much should surprise me, really."

Vala paused before responding, "That sounds... kinky."

The pillow hit her square in the face, making her realize that being stuck on board ship wasn't always a _bad_ thing.


End file.
